villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Chara
Chara is a fan song written and performed by Andrew "MandoPony" Stein for the 2015 video game Undertale. The song is sung from the perspective of Frisk as they kill the citizens of the Underground under Chara's influence. Lyrics I've walked a hundred miles Down a broken road And in my mind I carry Such a heavy load The voices in my head I think are not my own But I will reap the seeds That my hands have sown My thoughts are dark and red And I am stained inside If I stop now There'd be nowhere for me to hide From the sins I feel Crawling on my back You can't save a soul That you lack Its too late now I'm too far gone I've lost too many chances And now I feel myself Changing... I feel myself Changing... With every fight I am changing... Its easier When you're changing... Don't stop me now I am changing.... With every save I am changing... Your every move keeps me changing Why don't you move? I am changing... I'll strike you too I am changing (I am changing) When you kill me Again, and again, and again, and again Don't expect me to shed Any tears in the end I am only human After all I don't have very far to fall Until I'm disconnected, done For eternity, that's me What do you see? Its done, and nobody is free Because the blood that we spilled Can never be undone! I'd be lying if I said That I didn't have fun When I saw you fall down On the ground After what you've done to me Don't expect any sympathy (I am changing) (I am changing) (I am changing!) No more friends No more foes No more monsters No one here to oppose me I can finally be free! From the burden of despair The burden to care For every single person that I've me down there, its done Its over now And I've won Because the blood that we spilled Can never be undone! I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun When I saw you fall down On the ground After what you've done to me So don't expect any sympathy You were acting out of Self preservation But you didn't have enough Determination Now the world rests To set the evil free So don't expect Sympathy It's finally done I lay down my knife He fought so hard And laid down his life He was alone Now so am I Left with the memory of A boy afraid to die What have I done? Where is my home? Were these deeds I've done Truly my own? I was so blind But now I clearly see I only have one choice In front of me Erase the guilt Erase the blame Erase what we built Erase this game Erase the past And erase my name You were looking for a friend But nobody came (But nobody came!) Video "Chara" ► UNDERTALE SONG Genocide by MandoPony Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:Andrew Stein